


Let's Have A...

by hereismyhappyplace



Series: Baby Time! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Daichi, Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Oikawa, Post Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, established marriage, omega!suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: A visit to the Sawamura's residence spurs Tooru into some serious thinking, something that might drastically change they dynamics and the size of the little family he already had.





	Let's Have A...

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: your recent story with iwaoi and their pup made me smile so much. I would love a continuation of their family since you depicted so well thought. I don't know if this prompt will help but how about iwaoi and their pup have a play date where tooru remembers the feeling of being pregnant which possibly leads to him wanting to have another child?

“Can this even be considered a playdate? I mean, Yuji isn’t but like three months old right? Can the boys even play together?”

Tooru huffs out a breath in response to his husband’s questions, intending it to come out more as a laugh except that he was currently in the midst of trying to wrestle a seven month old into a onesie as his son made a show of kicking his legs so that the omega couldn’t properly button it. The more he tried to coax his little legs down, the more laughter bubbled up past the little boy’s lips, making him giggle out loudly and wiggle himself even more. Tooru looks at him fondly, though slightly exasperated, having trouble not laughing along too when his child was being this adorable.

“C’mon Taichi, Mommy just needs to clip one more button…”

There’s a chuckle behind him and suddenly his alpha is by his side, staring between the two of them with his own affectionate expression. “Doesn’t look like he wants to wear the silly thing.”

“Coming from the person who puts him in freakish lizard onesies every chance he can get.”

“Hey!” Hajime retorts, “Godzilla looks good on _anything._ ”

Instead of dignifying that with an answer, Tooru hyper focuses onto his task, missing only a couple more times before finally bringing the clip together with a triumphed _yes!_ He gives Hajime a side-glance, coy expression on his face and lips tilting up teasingly as he smoothed the front of the faux vest onesie. “ _My_ son will only be seen in his best clothes. He needs to look good for all of his fans after all.”

Hajime just rolls his eyes, not quite being able to wipe the smile off of his lips. “ _Our_ son takes mostly after you so it doesn’t matter. He could wear a paper bag and still look good.”

It takes a moment to recognize the compliment in that statement and when he does, his husband is already walking out of the nursery with a laugh, after briefly catching sight of his omega’s flushed face.

“Good luck getting on the shorts with that.” Is his leaving remark and Tooru’s returning groan feels like a victory somehow.

The unanswered question doesn’t get brought up again until all three of them are sitting in the car, listening to the sounds of their son babbling along to the catchy KPOP song off the radio station Tooru liked to listen to so much. Hajime wasn’t too much of a fan, but he was outvoted two to one so he kept it for the sake of keeping both of his boys happy.

Trying to tune it out and focus on other things is how the alpha finally remembers his question from earlier. “How is this even going to work? Taichi sort of dwarfs the size of Yuji and aren’t you afraid he’ll crawl right over him or something?”

Tooru gives his husband a look akin to _you’re really stupid, but I still love you_ and moves to turn the radio down slightly so he can answer. “You’re thinking too hard about this, Hajime. Playdate is just a superficial term—it’s really an excuse for us mommy’s to hang out and keep our kids in one room together so we can talk.”

Hajime frowns a little, keeping his eyes firm on the road as he feels Tooru’s eyes on him. “Shouldn’t you just say you are meeting up with Koushi then? Skip over all the pleasantries bullsh—” A glare from Tooru, “ _bullcrap,_ I mean. _”_

Tooru just shrugs a little smile playing on his face. “Maybe, but then we wouldn’t have a way to convince daddy to take care of the baby for us while we have a mom’s day.”

The omega counts to three, watching as his alpha processes:

“You sly little devil.”

Tooru just laughs.

.

.

.

The Sawamura residence isn’t too far of a ride from there’s, it’s easily a few miles within walking distance actually, if only the weather was clear. When they pull up into their driveway, Hajime makes sure to tell his husband to wait as he pulls his hood up and dives towards the backset, fishing out their umbrella and gently pulling their son from his car seat before making his way to Tooru’s side of the vehicle and letting him open the door and take the baby so Hajime could hold the umbrella over both of them.

They make their way to the front door, with Tooru complaining that Hajime could get under the umbrella some more, but Hajime just coaxes him forward, willing to take damp shoulders if it meant keeping the two of them dry.

The omega Sawamura is already pulling the door open before either of them can reach to knock, his alpha appearing right behind him after a moment, handing his husband their child and making him go sit down so he could take the Iwaizumi’s coats like Koushi had planned to do. Koushi laughs at the protective nature of his alpha as he rubs over the slight swell of his stomach—a barely there bump that already had his husband being too careful with him.

The omega waits long enough for Tooru to shed his jacket, leading him and the pup in his arms to the living room so they could all get situated.

“My, Taichi’s gotten so big! It’s only been what, three weeks since I last saw him?”

Tooru gives his friend a smile, turning his son around in his arms and plopping him safely into the baby proofed pen that the Sawamura’s had made out of their living room—it was mostly for Tooru and Taichi’s sake considering his son could crawl around and get into everything now and it doubled as a reason Koushi could stay home with their younger pup, just letting Tooru visit him instead.

Tooru was pretty thankful for his friend’s that took his family’s needs into so much consideration, which is why he never minded the work it took into trying to come visit.

The omega considers his friend’s question, laughing as his son tries to crawl right back into his arms as soon as he tries placing him on the floor. He makes little grabby motions and Tooru is too weak to deny him, scooping him right back up and letting him settle gently against him as he sits down on one of the couches, face burrowing right into his chest.

“Has it really been that long? He still seems so little to me. Though, he’s probably taking after his father—Hajime looked like an ape-child when he was little. Not much has changed really…”

He laughs again, especially because his husband isn’t in the room to defend himself. Probably off somewhere with the other alpha, more than likely checking out the Sawamura’s newest vehicle addition—one thing Tooru did not appreciate Hajime hanging out with Daichi for because it made him want to buy a motorcycle for himself even more.

Koushi laughs at the description, lightly bouncing a semi-fussy Yuji who quiets the second his mother starts rocking him. “He definitely looks bigger to me—it’s really been too long since I’ve seen you both.”

Tooru nods his head in agreement, brushing a hand through dark black locks of fluffy hair as Taichi continued to sit calmly in his lap. “Did the tests turn out okay? Are they still worried you’ll have complications again this time?”

Koushi gives him a smile, resting his free hand over his little bump. “Everything looks good right now. Though, I think they are still going to put me and bed rest soon just to be extra careful.”

“Don’t they know who your husband is? You already don’t have to lift a finger.” Tooru quips and earning a laugh from the omega.

“Daichi’s been a thousand times more hovering than he was with Yuji, granted we really didn’t expect him to make me so sick in the end there.”

“You look really healthy now though, I’d say you’re practically glowing!”

Koushi just rolls his eyes at him, taking a quick look down at his bump again and giving it almost a secretive smile.

“I’ll be honest…even with all the doctor visits and trying to care for a three month old on top of all this, it feels…really good to be pregnant again.” Koushi admits to him, not looking up at Tooru while he spoke, but to his son instead, wiggling a finger for him to grab to. “I almost forgot what it was like…”

Tooru bites his lip, staring down at his own son and smiling slightly when he notices him lightly dozing against him. It was hard to believe that only seven months ago this incredible gift was resting inside of him, swelling him out to ridiculously proportions and making him ache all over, feet swelling and breasts overly tender in response to the healthy child within him. He knows what Koushi is talking about when he says _the feeling—_ it was one that the omega had marveled over himself every morning when he woke up to the little movements inside of him or when his alpha couldn’t help himself from placing light kisses to the round of his belly, whispering little nothings to their unborn child and sometimes singing quietly in a way that made Tooru’s heart melt, so thankful for the life he’d been blessed with in those moments.

It wasn’t just in the morning either; Tooru could vaguely remember several times in which the happiness would just over take him, like when he would bring his hand up just to rub over his squirming pup, feeling little feet and hands hitting his palm, or the joy he received in decorating the nursery, changing things around again and again until it was absolutely _perfect_.

He misses his husband’s possessive hands over him, not because he wasn’t still protective and handsy with him now, but because there was just the idea of him keeping both him _and_ their growing baby safe that just made Tooru feel so secure.

Even with the months of morning sickness, constant back aches, and feeling like he was bigger than a blimp sometimes, Tooru still had found his pregnancy to be one of the most indescribably wonderful things he’d ever had the joy of experiencing.

“How did you know it wasn’t too soon to have another?” He finds himself asking, still looking down at his precious, baby son.

“I didn’t.” Come Koushi’s quick, earnest reply and it has Tooru flickering his gaze back up to him, catching the seriousness in brown eyes.

Tooru doesn’t have to ask him to elaborate. “I wasn’t sure if it was too soon to have another. At the time though, it just felt…right and even if it is too soon for us, we will definitely still make it work. For the sake of both of our pups we will do whatever it takes.”

The smile Koushi gives him is very refreshing and it makes Tooru curl up a smile of his own.

“As long as you are in a safe, stable environment, I don’t think it’s ever too soon to have another—not unless you are absolutely sure you can’t handle it. You have to figure out what works for your family and especially what works for you. A baby is a lifelong commitment, but if you are willing, you shouldn’t let closeness in age or other people saying it’s too soon stop you. You’re ready when you are ready and even if you feel not ready afterwards, you know you’ll have to be ready anyways. I’m not saying that I don’t expect things to get really hectic for Daichi and me now that we have Yuji and another on the way, but we are both happy and are going to do our very best for both of our children, I think that’s what’s really important in the end.”

The overwhelming urge to go over and hug Koushi is a little much, but he knows it’s not worth trying to wake up either of their sleeping pups who had been so good to stay quiet in the long length of time that they spoke. He settles for giving him a big grin instead. “Just as Mr. Refreshing as always, Kou-chan.”

Koushi simply huffs out a laugh at the use of his old nickname.

It is then that the whiney chorus of two pups suddenly fills the room and both omegas find themselves sharing a look and staring down at their respective baby, Taichi make little grabby hands again, curling a little fist into Tooru’s shirt and Yuji smacking his lips at Koushi.

It doesn’t take either of them long to figure out what their pups are whining for, the both of them pulling up their shirt, clipping off a bra (in Tooru’s case) and cradling their pups to their chest so they could latch on and start suckling.

Koushi huffs out another laugh, “What are the odds that our kids would be on the same feeding schedule?”

“I think babies just instinctively know when their mommies are trying to have a serious conversation that it’s very important to interrupt.”

Koushi snorts when he hears the door to the garage open. “You think that applies to overgrown pups too?”

Hajime and Daichi come into the living room right as both of them break into fits of laughter, giving their husbands strange, amused looks.

“Am I missing something here?” Daichi leans over to whisper in his friend’s ear.

“I am just as lost as you.” Hajime answers honestly, “It must be an omega thing.”

.

.

.

Unfortunately for Tooru, in their short visit to the Sawamura household, there wasn’t another chance to talk with his friend about some of the hesitations he was feeling in light of the startling revelation that day.

Because after the fifth time of running idly running a hand over his empty stomach, Tooru knows exactly what he wanted there again.

Only, he wasn’t as good as taking Koushi’s _you shouldn’t let closeness in age or other people saying it’s too soon stop you_ advice as well as he wished he could.

After reading the third article on why it was a dumb idea to have kids close in age together, Tooru just shut the screen of his laptop, letting out a long sigh and checking over to where his son was lazing around in his safe pen.

Taichi was rolled over on his back kicking his feet up like he liked to do so often and holding that stupid plushie Godzilla that Hajime would rave over every time it was held. He was shoving it in his slobbery mouth though, so Tooru really couldn’t be upset with him for it.

He watches him for a moment, just doing his own little thing, and suddenly he has the sensation of him being in their by himself to be terribly lonely thing.

_A brother or sister would fix that._

Which is an insane thought, especially because it’s not like he could go and drop a new born pup right beside his son immediately—Hajime wasn’t wrong to have fears in their mobile pup trying to run another baby over. He also would still have to wait for the baby to arrive anyways, waiting a long nine months still lonely in his space. Also the thought of his pup turning one years old in only five short months has Tooru considering if he even could throw a proper party when he quite possible could be too pregnant to do things…

All the cons rush to his mind at once, making his world swirl for a second.

He thinks of one of the articles: “ _Kids close in age don’t handle the change in a new environment well. It’s important for young babies to have a stable environment and schedule so that they feel comfortable and secure in their home. Waiting for your child to become a few years older, out of their baby stage is the best way to secure them…”_

But he can’t help but remember the gap in between his own sister and him—his parents believing in the idea that it was a good idea to have a gap between their kids—a seven year difference that made it hard for them to get along when they were younger, in his opinion.

She had always been at a different point in her life just when he was old enough to do certain things with her—by the time he could play outside on his own, she was already into makeup and boys, when he finally was mature enough to understand high school, she was already married and he had a nephew to help take care of. It wasn’t like they didn’t love and spend time together of course, it just was that it was harder to be on the same page a lot of times when they were interested in such different things.

Tooru had wondered too if a closer age gap would have change things back then.

He looks back at Taichi again, having the urge to go and get him out of there, pull him out of that pen so he never had to feel alone—never let him feel like Tooru did before he’d met Hajime…

He scoops his drooling mess of a son into his arm, wiping across his lips with the bib hanging off it, Tooru’s favorite one to put on him with how it said [Momma’s Boy] on it with a cute polka dotted pattern. He rocks him for a bit, Taichi obviously happy with the sudden attention with the little happy turns of his lips being Tooru’s indicator.

“Do you want to be a big brother?” He finds himself asking, to a body that couldn’t possibly answer no less, “It’s a big responsibility you know, having to learn to share your toys and share your mommy and daddy’s attention. It’s a big deal and I have no idea if you’re ready for it…”

He thinks about the time him and his sister got into that terrible fight, the one where she had screamed at him about wishing he’d never been born…

She had been very angry at the time, had a right to be after he’d lashed out and destroyed some of her favorite things, tearing pages out of her diary and breaking up pallets of makeup, all in a jealous fit because he couldn’t handle her going out with her friends every day when he had _no one._

She had apologized after that, very profusely from what Tooru can remember, but it had made him realize what different worlds the two of them were in and he wonders if he could spare his son that heartache.

“You could stay an only child maybe, but I think your Daddy wanted a bigger family than this. I can’t say I’d hate the idea either, I love the idea of another baby just as much as I love you.”

He pauses briefly, inwardly laughing that he was conveying all of this to his _son_ of all people. “I had such trouble making friends as a kid,” he rambles off, thankful in the fact no one was really hear to listen, “I was whiny and a big crybaby and not a lot of other kids wanted to hang out with me. I mean, I don’t really blame them, but I wondered sometimes if I had a little brother or sister, would that have even mattered to me?”

Tooru chuckles slightly, it sounding more gloomy than an actual laugh, “Your Daddy was my first and only friend and I was so lucky and happy to have him, maybe I wouldn’t have even meet him if I did have a sibling…but Mommy was lonely for a really long time before that and I wonder if you’ll have the same struggles in making friends…”

Taichi shoves a hand up in the air, almost knocking Tooru in the nose with it with how close he had him cradled to his face. It makes a laugh bubble out of his chest, especially when he realizes his son was hardly paying attention, his responding noises and movements were more trying to reach his hair that he so loved to pull on than listening to his mommy trying to speak to him. It didn’t make Tooru sad though, he was a seven month old after all.

“I think what I’m actually doing here though is unintentionally projecting my life onto you. I don’t think this is really a concern that you won’t adjust to another pup or be sad later on if you don’t have siblings. I think I’m really just afraid to admit I want another pup and that I don’t have all good reasons for why I do—I don’t know how to explain to your grandma or your auntie, especially not your Daddy why I think this is the right thing for us now…”

“You don’t have to explain.” Comes a gruff voice from behind him and it startles Tooru enough that he jumps in response, clutching Taichi to his chest protectively when he spins around, relaxing only a little when he realizes it was only his husband standing there.

It makes his pulse pick up a little when he actually processes the fact _his husband is standing right there!_

He doesn’t even try to fake a welcome home or try to play it off, he just stares at him warily and asks, “How much did you hear?”

Hajime ignores him in favor of walking over to them, giving Tooru a quick peck to the cheek and giving Taichi one to his head before tugging their son out of his mother’s hold and resting him back down in the play pen, gently coaxing Tooru to the couch so they can sit down.

Tooru notices he’s still in his suit when they sit down and he’s already about to fuss with him to go change so he could be in something more comfortable, but Hajime must sense it from him because the alpha quickly pulls their faces together, giving Tooru a quick, searing kiss that’s enough to make the protests die instantly from his lips.

“Has that been when this is all about?” Hajime starts with after a moment, waiting long enough for Tooru’s posture to finally relax in his presence. “Is this why you’ve been all fidgety and quiet since we visited the Sawamura’s?”

And Tooru puffs out a barely there laugh, marveling at the fact of how well his alpha knew him, especially to be able to pinpoint the exact start from where things became different. Tooru simply nods his head in response, smiling a little when one of Hajime’s hands cup his cheek as he leans over into the comforting palm of his alpha.

“You should know by now not to hold in things like this with me, Tooru. There isn’t anything you ever have to hide, especially with me. I’m not going to give you a hard time with things like this—you’re too special to me not to try and take things seriously with.”

Tooru nods his head again, pulling the hand of his cheek so he can looks his alpha properly in the eye, lacing their fingers together in his lap. “I know that, trust me I do…I just—sometimes I let my head convince me otherwise and it’s hard to get past that anxiety when all I want to do is reach out to you…”

Hajime nods his head in understanding. “Well, you’re talking with me now at least, so I’ll take that as a win.”

The alpha takes to thumbing over Tooru’s hand, giving it a tight, gentle squeeze that the omega found to be soothing.

“So…another baby, huh?”

Another nod and a slight uneasy expression, “I think I’ve been wanting one for a while, I just have been too preoccupied with Taichi to think about it. I kind of blame the Sawamura’s for the sudden baby fever.” The last part is more or less meant as a joke, not that it doesn’t hold some truth to it.

“And you’re really sure about this? You’re ready to go through all of that again? Give up working again for a little while too?”

Tooru thinks about his students briefly, wondering if it’s fair to leave them so soon in the season, it wasn’t like they were old enough to participated in tournaments yet, but it was a bit random for the head coach and owner of the club to just to leave all of a sudden; granted, it wouldn’t be until he started showing really.

He thinks about his capable team of workers though, about how his junior Shigeru and the newly hired Tadashi who both worked incredibly well with all of their kids. They definitely would be more than able to run the places in his absence, allowing him to pop in and out briefly just to make sure things were going okay.

The confidence in all of his workers is what has Tooru nodding his head again. “I think I can handle it and really, I don’t have to stay completely gone. I can still go over and do somethings for the kids.”

Hajime shakes his head, letting out a small sigh. “Trying to stop you is going to become a chore…”

“That’s only if you _can_ stop me, love!”

Hajime shakes again, but Tooru can tell it’s nothing less than fond as he does it. “What am I to do with you?”

Tooru doesn’t get the chance to retort though, not when Hajime is back to looking at him seriously again. “If that’s how it is then you already know my answer, how could I say no when I’ve wanted to put another pup right back in you since right after you had Taichi?”

The revelation leaves Tooru blinking foolishly at his husband a few times, mouth slightly a gape and expression funny enough to make Hajime chuckle. “Surprised? I loved having you pregnant with our child. It made so proud that we created something so innocent and precious together that I really wanted to do it right away again. My hints before going to that reunion ringing any bells?”

The omega visibly jolts at that, pulling one hand away so he can lightly smack at his husband’s shoulder. “Look whose lecturing who about speaking up when you’ve been quiet for months!”

Hajime seems a bit sheepish, running his free hand across the back of his head. “Isn’t it a bit different though? I mean, you’re the one whose doing all the work and I figured I’d just hint around at it for a while and see if the idea caught. You’re the one who has to carry the baby for nine months in the end so I wanted it to be your decision to do it in the first place, not because I forced you into it.”

Tooru pushes him lightly. “You’re _too_ considerate.”

“And you suck at dropping hints!” He adds.

Hajime shrugs and gives him a teasing smile. “You sure about that? Seems like you’ve been thinking about this for a while, maybe some of my hints got you thinking subconsciously about it.”

“Mind games! You-you alien! That’s what you are! You like to probe the minds of poor innocent humans for your own needs!”

Hajime bellows out a laugh at that, “I can’t believe you just said that! Are you really referencing me to some outer space creature?”

“Well, you already look like one, so it isn’t too much of a sTRETCH—HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

Hajime suddenly has Tooru pulled off the couch and over his shoulder, picking him up and walking them around the living room, carrying him like it was nothing. He makes it over to the baby pen, watching as their son starts kicking excitingly as soon as he notices to two of them standing there.

“Mommy’s being so rude to Daddy right now, Taichi.” He tells him very seriously, making Tooru want to laugh even as he tried to squirm out of his alpha’s hold.

“Put me down you big brute! I’ll bite you, I swear I will!”

Hajime, still regarding their son, doesn’t seem the slightest bit phased. “I think Mommy should learn what happens when you are mean to others.”

And that’s all the warning Tooru gets before Hajime brings his free hand up to smack one of his butt cheeks, making the omega shriek in response. He does it a few more times, careful to not actually hit hard enough to hurt, finally relenting when Tooru calls over his shoulder, “Stop it! You’re going to teach your son bad habits! He already acts just like you!”

He drops Tooru back down with little effort, smiling at his huffy appearance and the dramatic way he crosses his arms across his chest. The alpha doesn’t hesitate to lean over and circle his arms around his waist, rubbing their noses together and making his omega pout in defeat.

“You’re incorrigible.” Tooru sighs, still wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck, falling into his hold.

“You still love me.” Hajime replies with, adding a playful, “You still want to have my pups.”

Tooru squeezes him. “Not with that attitude, no.”

Hajime just hums, pulling away for a moment just so he can look his husband directly in the eye.

“Let’s have a baby, Tooru.” He tells him seriously, eyes shining and smile almost too big to be real.

And somehow, there is just no way that Tooru can disagree.

“Let’s have a baby.” He settles back with, finding that the kiss he receives for is exceptionally sweet.

Also one that is easily broken by little whimpers of a very spoiled pup who only quiets _after_ he’s back in his mother’s hold, being affectionately loved on by his father.

“We sure are going to have our hands full.” Hajime jokes, blowing another raspberry to the side of his son’s cheek, making him giggle happily.

Tooru isn’t exactly sure why, but he finds himself thinking that even so, it will be completely worth it.  

**Author's Note:**

> Aha 10 pages later and I still find I am Omegaverse trash...
> 
> Quick edit: I forgot to include the [onesie](http://www.makeit-loveit.com/2015/03/faux-vest-onesie-with-interchangeable-bowties.html) Tooru put on Taichi. I imagined it more as everything was printed on so there was no buttons to choke on or tie in the way.


End file.
